


Coming back after weeks

by Cosmopoluce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mission, Smut, Superhusbands, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmopoluce/pseuds/Cosmopoluce
Summary: Steve and Tony are married, their busy lives are the main source of sabotage in their sex life. Smut happens, really, it's just smut.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Coming back after weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction posted on this site, I hope I did everything that was needed. Enjoy! :D

It felt like ages since the last time they got to put hands on each other and Steve was so touch starved he wasn’t sure he could hold in tears the moment he had the possibility to touch his husband. 

Yes, they were married and yes they lived together; but also they were two superheroes in one of the most dangerous countries in the world apparently. To the point of ridiculous. It had been a week and a half since the last time he got to see Tony alone in a room, all the days after it had been either Steve or Tony going to bed too late or getting up way too early. 

Fact is: no touching, no kissing, no cuddling for much too long. And this needed to end immediately. 

When Steve entered the hall of their penthouse he was greeted by the slow rising of the lights and Friday’s voice: “Good evening Captain, I’m afraid Mr.Stark-Rogers hasn’t come home yet”. The soldier just nodded in acknwoledgment when an idea struck his mind making him grin wide as he started to undress quickly heading for the shower. 

“Stevie, I’m home!”, Stark called out well knowing his husband was home. He specifically asked Friday that information in order to get his surprise ready. 

He clenched his coat tightly around his slim figure not to give away any hint of the surprise when Steve himself called him: “Upstairs!”, yes. It was show time. 

Steve fiddled with his sleeves waiting for Tonny to walk in the bedroom, he checked himself in the mirror, combing his hair back just one time. 

“Hello Captain”, Tony’s voice was honey poured on his ears as he heard the brunet step inside the bedroom and closing the door behind himself. He turned around and the air he had in his lungs got caught up and ecploded at the sight. Red heels were slipped on top of white stay-ups that lead Steve’s eyes up to a white and red skirt, way shorter than the ones his “chorus girls” used to wear. A light blue corset hugged a lean chest and those perfect hips of Tony’s, a white star in the middle of his chest. To top the outfit: red lipstick and a tiny hat. 

The blond tried to stutter something out but his mouth was suddenly dry and all the blood he had left in his brain travelled South, the fact that Tony was staring at his old fashioned army uniform like that didn’t help neither. ”I see we had the same idea…great minds think alike uhu”, the genius was so close, his husky yet soft voice so hot against his cheek. Tony’s hands stroked up his torso to his tie, tugging at it to pull him closer: “Let me show you how much I appreciate what you do for this country”. 

Steven stared dark eyed as his husband pushed him down onto the bed making him fall on the mattress which wiggled lightly under their weight. The soldier let his hands travel up Tony’s toned thighs, tensing muscles under feather-light touch. Anthony, on his side, stroked his palms hungrily over the soldier’s suit, his mouth biting and tasting on the other’s neck and jaw, making sure he was going to taste Steve for days after that.

“Ah! Steven!”, the brunet chuckled in surprise as he felt ten strong fingers gripping his rear and squeezing deliciously tight. His hips circled down by reaction, making the smaller man moan in realisation of what was under him, the other released a pleased laugh. The soldier tried to take his time admiring the other man, but when his index bumped into something very familiar he couldn’t hold back. 

“How long?”, asked Steve with a feral growl”How long what?”, Tony, the teaser, knew exactly what Steve implied”How long”, Captain America held back a moan, “how long have you been wearing this?”, and there he proved his point by poking at the very bright, captain america themed, butt plug that was stretching Tony’s sweet spot. ”All day long my Captain…kept thinking about you all day…”, the answer satisfied him enough that the supersoldier got to work like a man on a mission. 

With one swift movement Tony was under Steve, big hands roaming his body and down, lower, lower until his mini skirt was raised up: “God…are you even real?”. Tony’s only respons was a loud moan as he arched his back onto the mattress as Steve played with the plug in-betweeen his fingers. He could have felt Steve’s eyes fixed on his body, thick an needy and it felt so good. Having his own supersoldier, his lover, his husband and saviour there driving him to cloud nine. 

The other was mesemerized, call him a sappy artist but Steve really was asking that question. How can someone be so beautiful, charming and good in every way; and most of all how could that same perfect person decide to spend his whole lifetime with him? ”Stop staring my love, I’m going to faint over here”, Steve was brought back to reality by Tony’s breathy words and got back to his ministrations. His tongue was wet against the goosebumps it left up Tony’s inner thigh as it trailed up to the main object of his attention. He closed his lips around Tony’s member, suckling ever so slightly, teasing him and bobbing his head down as slow as possible, trying to make the other conscious of every inch of his own skin. Steve’s own situation desperate in his pants. 

Tony gasped out loud: “pleasepleasepleasepleaseSteve!”, he clenched a fist in Steve’s hair as he was desperate to get fucked and fucked good. Tony had always been so loud in bed and his husbans loved it. Steve brought his head back up, holding his tongue out against Tony’s tip, teasing it some more before leaving it and nuzzle the shaft down, towards the perineum. The genius was a panting mess, way too sensitive already because of the plug and Steve’s actions, he willingly lift his legs up onto the other’s shoulders, moaning when that damned perfect tongue teased against the plug and circled around it. “Come on Steve…come on come on”, he begged with soft whines and rolling his hips to get any kind of friction anywhere on his body. Captain America licked around, kneeling up in an odd position with his head down and ass up undoing his belt with frantic hands, he lapped at Tony’s hidden spot grunting and moaning lowly, moas muffled by being under Tony’s legs. Releasing a contented sigh as soon as he was able to pull his length out he knelt up, pushing his lover’s legs down, bending him in half and swifting closer, shaft in one hand pumping it red and hot: “slick it up baby boy…c’mon show papa how you like it”.

And Tony was gone. He licked his palm like a good bathing cat, slicking it up as much as possible and reached down, loving the sensation of Steve in his hand, both at his mercy and controlling him with just a few words. In the meantime the soldier leaned down: he bit, licked, sucked at Tony’s neck and jaw, making sure to leave bruises for the days to come. Loving the sounds the other was making as he pulled the plug out, tossing it to the side for later. He took the occasion of Tony’s moan to shove his tongue in his mouth, tasting it enthusiastically and letting their tongue twist and tangle together. 

Tony moaned more and nodded frantically, leaving Steve’s lips to mumble helplessly: “readyreadyreadyplease”. And so Steve obliged: with one hand he held his own base pushing inside, carefully slow not to hurt the other who was already begging to go faster. Captain America moaned out as he rolled his hips inside, snapping in sharply to bury himself inside completely. Iron man gasped out loud: “YES!”; he gripped the front of his husband’s uniform to haul himself up, biting at Steve’s jugular and ripping some buttons open. wanting to feel Steve’s strong chest under his hands. 

The blond grabbed his thighs lifting them up and starting to pull out and snap back inside: “ah! Sh-shit- so tight- yes. Fuck-Tony”. He quickly undid the jacket of the uniform tossing it to the side, staying in his shirt as Tony pulled on the tie: “K-kiss me baby- ah! please-”, and Steve once again failed not to being stunned by the beauty below him, kissing way too lovingly for the moment, but adoring the way his husband became compliant just by a gentle kiss. The shorter man threw his arms up around his soldier’s shoulders clinging on him as Steve started to thrust harder, making him feel every inch ad every snap. He rolled his hips slower as he pulled back from Tony’s mouth: “Tony. So perfect-Gosh-”, and he was back at thrusting harder, snapping his hips strongly. Tony’s vision going blurry at the beautiful sensation, moaning out loud, arching his back, throwing his legs up and down squeezing Steve’s hips and digging his heels into the small of his back encouraging him to go harder and harder. 

“Gah! Yes- Stevie!”, the brunet yelled out in pleasure as strong arms hoisted him up against a sturdy chest making him sit on Steve’s hard length which now was slipping even deeper, hips pounding up making Tony feel his ass burn. Steve slapped Tony’s rear twice, grunting and biting at the joint between his neck and shoulder: “mmmhf fuck- Tony- fuck- so perfect- a god. Look at you- so hungry-such a cockslut for your Captain”. And Steve once again pounded up, strongly, making Tony arch his back and thrust in his arms: “There! Oh-S-Steve!”, he arched his back hovering over the bed, trusting Steve’s strong arms were holding him up, which happened. With the new angle Steve was able to hit that sweet spot again and again, for a moment only the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the sex-scented room; Tony’s moans and Steve’s growls adding to the sensual chant. 

“C-close-ah-YESTHERETHERETHEYESSTEVE!”, Tony moaned out loud, bending in half backwards basically (Gosh he was so flexible) as he thrust up, overwhelmed by the sensation as he came heavily onto himself, skirt and corset stained white. Tony kept moaning and whining while his husband kept thrusting inside his oversensitive body until: “F-fuck Tony- Ba-baby boy mhf! Tony-”, Steve slammed twice again coming inside Tony with a loud growl of his name. His length twitching inside Tony’s walls, stretching him slightly more and filling him up, making the brunet cry out his name once again. 

They both collapsed down onto the bed, Steve making sure to lie sideways not to crash Tony. They lied there panting in silence: Tony closing his eyes with a soft contented sigh and a sly smirk on his face, Steve staring at him gently caressing his torso and undoing the corset. Tony smirked and hummed: “Let’s not wait this long next time…” ”I agree on that Mr. Stark-Rogers”, and Steve’s hand was stroking the brunet’s chest opening the top of Tony’s chorus girl uniform even more.”That’s a first”, he teased.”You know that’s not even remotely true, baby boy”The other chuckled and opened his eyes smiling over to his husband: “Maybe, but I like when I tease””You know me so well uhu”, and the blond leaned in kissing him lovingly, taking his time to push off the corset and slipping it off of Tony, taking off the skirt too and tossing everything to the side. ”Getting me naked after sex?”, he chuckled again at the soldier’s annoyed expression.”Shut up smartass, someone gotta clean ya”, and with that Captain America stood and disappeared into the bathroom to run warm water in the sink. 

Stark rolled on his belly, not really caring about messy, he liked the smell of Steve on himself, and closed his eyes contentendly waiting for his husband to get back to bed. And here he was, changed into just some boxers with a warm damp towel in hand. He knelt between Tony’s legs, cleaning up his thighs, not his entrance yet, negligence which gained a frown from the brunet: “Mh?”.Steven huffed a laugh and stroked warm hands up Tony’s back, peppering kisses here an there on little moles and scars. He picked up the plug and pushed it against his lover’s sensitive and spent entrance. ”Ah shit motherfu-”, Tony moaned loud as he felt the plug slip inside, shivering at the sensetation of cooling cum being pushed inside him. He panted and looked down at his husband with a questioning look. ”For later”, was the simple answer followed by a soft kiss on his cheek.

He looked at Steve with warm eyes and scoffed with a grin: “I created a kink monster, I swear. Should’ve stopped when I had the chance”. The other shrugged while slipping the covers on top of themselves: “ya married me tho”. ”Hell yeah I did”, and with that Tony wrapped himself around Steven’s body kissing his chest, already drifting off to sleep. 

“Cute” ”Shut it”


End file.
